Me Too
by meriyat
Summary: There are unwritten rules in this world that we follow. Nineteen-year-old Aoi Hyuuga fears she's about to break one of them tonight. And that's falling for Ruka Nogi, her brother's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Me Too**

There are unwritten rules in this world that we follow. Nineteen-year-old Aoi Hyuuga fears she's about to break one of them tonight. And that's falling for Ruka Nogi, her brother's best friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This fic is part of the _July Prompt Challenge._

* * *

 _What's the time?_ _  
_ _Well it's gotta be close to midnight_ _  
_ _My body's talking to me_ _  
_ _It says, "Time for danger."_ _  
-Rent_

 **Chapter 1**

 _11:57 PM; July 8  
_

The story begins with me leaving.

To the others it might seem like I've merely decided to get up and announced it was getting late and I have a lot of homework. They'd probably try to make me stay for a couple more hours, have a few more drinks, but I'd decline and say I have an unfinished paper to work on or an exam to cram and I was good to go.

To them, it's spontaneous. But what they didn't know was I've rehearsed it all inside my head for the past hour and a half. Every nook and cranny. All the possibilities, I've gone through them all.

I was getting out of here.

There are unspoken rules in this world we live by. One of them is to never leave any social gathering too early.

 _Just a few more minutes._

Tonight was Game Night. Apparently my brother and his friends from the Academy have this tradition for the past two years that every month, one of them has to host this so called game nights. And no, if you're thinking of a bunch of college kids huddled up in front of the television watching sports, then you're wrong.

Their version of Game Night consisted of playing games like Jenga, Uno, Cards Against Humanity, Mafia and Taboo among others. Sumire, this month's host, filled me in earlier and said it all started when Koko won in a raffle during their first year in university and had gotten a bunch of board games as the winning prize.

I scanned the room, most of the faces were familiar from the last time when I left the Academy more or less a decade ago, others I've just met tonight. But there was one familiar face that wasn't my brother's or Mikan's. I've been trying to catch his eye the entire evening but other than the forced "Hi, Aoi." I've received when I arrived at Sumire's fancy looking apartment, Ruka Nogi has been blatantly ignoring me since.

Not that I could blame him. It was, after all, _my_ fault we were in this situation.

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

I sighed.

The clock on the wall read that it was exactly twelve midnight.

Leaving shouldn't be hard, that I was well aware of. But I have always been a fan of having full proof plans so I devised them whenever I got the chance.

They were in the middle of playing another round of Mafia and I decided to sit this one out since I was getting ready to leave. They were all seated on the floor, while I had the sofa all to myself, gathered in a huge circle all trying to figure out who the killers were. Spoiler alert: It was Anna and Yuu.

I faked a yawn and even stretched for added effect. "It's getting late, I better go."

Their heads perked up at my sudden announcement. I've earned boos from Koko and Kitsuneme

"But it's only midnight," Mikan, my brother's girlfriend, commented. She had to do a double take at the same clock I've been staring at.

"I'm not really used to staying up late," I lied, giving out a nervous laugh. I stood and brushed my jeans. "Plus I have a paper due tomorrow."

"Oh." She bobbed her head to the side. "You should wait until Natsume returns. I'm sure he's on his way back."

Natsume left to buy more drinks with two of the other guys whose names I've already forgotten. They've left not long ago.

I was about to point this one out when somebody did it for me. "They just left a few minutes ago, Mikan. They're probably still on the way to the store."

My eyes wandered to the owner of the voice, startled. Ruka wasn't playing Mafia either. He was seated on a chair he'd taken from the dining room. He had a can of soda in his hand and his was ankle propped up on his other knee, the type of sitting position that guys usually do. I gave a small smile and Ruka responded by shifting his gaze back to the game, although the others momentarily stopped playing since I was about to go.

I bit the insides of my cheek. The nerve of this rude little son of a-

 _Calm down, Aoi. Calm the fuck down._

"I'll just shoot him a text," I lied, hoping not to sound annoyed. I was currently phoneless since I accidentally flushed it down the toilet earlier this week, but none of them knew that. I didn't feel the urgency to have it replaced right away since the only people in my contact list were my dad, my brother, and my two best friends.

Mikan looked unconvinced but said nothing of the sort. "Alright. I'll walk you out."

* * *

 _12:17 AM; June 9_

I have been standing on the sidewalk outside of Sumire's apartment complex for a good five minutes trying to come up another plan which was finding a way back to my apartment. I caught a ride with Natsume on the way here and since he still hasn't returned, that option's down the drain.

I told the others I called my roommate who going to pick me up and was already on her way but of course that was impossible since my phone is currently missing in action. I debated earlier if I could just ask Mikan to drive me back, but I didn't want to intrude on their Game Night any longer than I already did. I knew I was only invited because I was related to Natsume and I knew my brother meant well. He'd been worried ever since I decided to take a gap year to backpack across Europe. He hid his worry well though.

My eyes flickered to the full moon in the clear night sky as I weighed down my options. It was stupid to take public transportation. There were no buses on this route. Our apartment wasn't far, probably thirty minutes max on foot. I knew self defense and I had a can of pepper spray in my purse.

I was ready to leave when at the corner of my eye I saw a flash of lights. I looked up and realized it was coming from the one of the tall buildings at the university that was only a couple of blocks away. They've always kept some of the lights one since it was open to the public and there were dormitories situated inside. The thought of going to the campus at night sent my ears buzzing. I've heard stories from the other students in my class about venturing around at night.

I had no plans on sleeping anyway, I could use a late night adventure to calm my nerves.

"Okay," I said to myself. The summer night breeze was inviting. "Late night adventure it is."

I was aware that this wasn't one of the best plans I've conjured but I didn't expect it to fail _this early_. I had just taken my fourth step away from Sumire's apartment complex when a voice called out, "I thought you said your friend was going to pick you up?"

I faltered, not expecting this at all, but ignored him and continued walking. I mentally scolded myself for being too engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him approach.

"Aoi."

I didn't look back.

"Hey!" I heard him shout, his voice getting nearer. The next thing I knew, he grabbed me by my elbow and stopped me on my tracks. Damn it. I should've made a run for it. "I was talking to you."

I shrugged his hand off and stopped myself from rolling my eyes when I turned to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea it didn't work the other way around."

His blue eyes, _damn those eyes_ , narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"It's okay for you to ignore me for, I don't know, _a year_ but when I do it for a _few seconds_ , it's not? Patriarchy at its finest, am I right?" I didn't wait for a response and continued to distance myself from him. "Go back to your friends, Ruka. They're probably wondering where you ran off to."

He ignored my little speech and matched my pace. "Where's your ride, Aoi?"

I decided for the truth this time around. "I lied. I don't have one."

We both stopped at the corner of the street, right next to a children's playground. Ruka didn't even look surprised. "Don't move. I'll borrow Koko's car. I'm driving you home"

The last thing I needed was to owe him a favor but I've been taught to lower my pride when need be.

Without thinking, I said, "I'm not headed to my place. Just somewhere in the university is fine."

He gave me the most quizzical look, not understanding me at all. " _What?_ "

"A late night adventure around the campus sounded nice," I said, making my way towards the swings while he followed.

"It doesn't sound nice if it's almost one in the morning. And the university is almost the size of the academy, it could fit an entire town in there."

I sat down on the swing, both hands on the chain. "What's wrong with that?"

Ruka stared down at me, wondering why the hell I was on the swings. "You could get lost. You've only started your summer classes a week ago. You don't know your way around yet."

He was right. I was only an incoming freshman in the upcoming fall semester because I took a year off. I decided to get a head start and enrolled in a few summer classes just to see how it would go. The only places I knew were the building where I take my classes and the library. I didn't even know the names of those old buildings yet.

"Since when do you care?" I retorted.

At the same moment, Ruka asked "Why do you even have to do this?"

Both of our eyes widened in recognition. This was _too familiar_. He remembered, it was written all over his face. I waited for him to answer first but it seemed like he was doing the same thing. I stood my ground as the seconds ticked on and neither of us said a word. This was a usual occurrence when we were younger, us talking over one another. I didn't have a clue why it happens. It was all about the timing, I suppose, and we had impeccable timing. This, as well as our pointless bickering, drove my brother nuts.

It was a challenge, the first person to talk again loses.

I held Ruka's gaze daring him to speak, reminding myself not to smile because he'd been a jerk for almost a year.

He shook his head and sighed. "Fine, but I'm going with you."

I never had the chance to celebrate my victory since that wasn't the answer I was expecting. I stood and crossed my arms. "No."

We were both getting on each other's nerves.

" _Yes_. It's late and if you're not going back to your apartment, then I'm going with you."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"Good." Ruka shoved his hands in his pockets. "Because I'm not. I'm your friend."

I gave out a single laugh, staring up at the sky, shaking my head. "Friend?"

"Yes. We're friends."

" _No_ , we," I pointed a finger back and forth between the two of us, "are not. Do you even know what that word means? Do you need a dictionary? In case you need a refresher, friends don't cut their friends off from their lives." I dared to take a step forward but he took a step back. "Friends most definitely _don't kiss and act like assholes_ after leaving the other friend wondering what the hell she did wrong," I hissed with every bit of frustration that night has caused.

Ruka wasn't even fazed I brought it up. "We've talked about this. We both had a few drinks during your party-"

"Exactly my point!" I hated recalling that night. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ "We've already established the fact that we were both drunk so it meant nothing. What I don't understand is why'd you have to be such a jerk afterwards? You, Ruka, of all people."

That question needed an answer because I've honestly racked every corner of my brain for what I did wrong. Growing up with an Alice and having to lose it in a single night was rough. After I left the academy, I wrote Natsume and Ruka letters, telling them about my day and asking them about theirs. Ruka was always the first to write back. I have found friendship with Ruka through the years, through those letters. And even after they graduated, he and I would still hang out and catch up.

Who knew that a single night could destroy the friendship that took us years to build.

"I…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck. I don't know."

I balled my fists and stared at the ground. Those weren't the words that I wanted to hear. "I have always valued friendship. And I thought you did too." I was gasping for air, there were too many emotions trying to surface that it was getting hard for me to breathe. "You were giving me the cold shoulder, do you even understand that? You didn't respond to any of my emails when I was out of the country and when I got back you wouldn't look me in the eye. It's like I carried the fucking plague. I don't know why you magically decided that I was finally worthy to talk to again but-" My voice cracked. Oh God now is not the right time to breakdown. I kept my head down, not wanting to see him. "Just leave. Go away. I'll be fine."

It must have been a weird situation to any passerby, two people arguing in a children's playground at midnight. I had no idea where this is going but I had to get it out of my system. It was already swallowing me whole. Maybe some friendships just dwindle away until they disappeared. Maybe this was one of those situations.

There was a lone lamppost in the middle of the playground and I could see both of our shadows stretched out on the ground. I shut my eyes tight, thinking that when I'd open them the next time, I'd be by myself again.

Instead I felt his hands on my shoulders. I wanted to push him away but I was so tired of this already. We've been dancing around this for far too long. "Listen," he started, his voice slightly shaking but was clear as day. "I'm sorry. That was a dick move and I'm sorry. I hurt you, I know," he said words slowly, calculating. "I shouldn't have done that but after we talked about I just… it just didn't sit well with me. Something was still off. I thought I've broken something. You're Natsume's sister and we've known each other since we were kids. I thought distancing myself was for the better. You left to travel and I thought it would be easier. The kiss was nothing, I know." He trailed his hands up and down my arms, giving me warmth. "But just for the sake of your little escapade, can we _at least pretend_ to be friends for the next few hours? I don't know what I'd do if something happens to you." He let me go and extended his hand for me to shake. "You can go back to hating me when the sun rises."

I blinked back the tears because _finally, an apology._ I had no idea how much I needed to hear those words. I stared at his hand and brushed it aside. Instead I took another step forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Shut up. No pretending," I mumbled, burying my face in his shirt. "I missed you."

There was a pause but a heartbeat later I felt his arms around me as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "Me too."

Upon hearing his words, I pushed him away and punched his shoulder.

" _What the hell was that for?_ "

"Don't you dare put me on that emotional roller coaster ride ever again."

* * *

A/N: Ruka and Aoi might be the an unlikely pairing for most of you since we've been shipping Ruka with Hotaru since God knows when but hear me out, is it really impossible for Aoi to harbor feelings for Ruka? They've known each other since they were kids. This pairing works or at least in my head it does.

I'm not sure if I portrayed Ruka and Aoi's characters the way I wanted to but maybe circumstances have lead them to be/act this way? I feel like my brain's been used to writing Natsume and Mikan fics, the moment I try other possible pairings, I end up being lost.

Nonetheless, I tried and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

All the love,  
 _VCL_

PS: This is only a twoshot. I'll be posting the last chapter in a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't see it coming, the kiss was so unpredictable  
And maybe it's the mystery in you that I'm addicted to it  
-Hunter Hayes  
_

 **Chapter 2**  
 _12:57 AM; July 9_

"Nothing is open. Why are we wandering about so late?" I stretched both my arms up in the air and stole a glance at Aoi who was walking beside me. For reasons I may never know nor understand, walking around the campus in the middle of the night was her idea. But she was a wild spirit. She was all about the adventure. Maybe in her eyes, this was wild jungle or a crime scene. She was taking every single detail in.

We were at the busier part of the university, if it were daytime. Kind of like the Central Town part of the school back in Alice Academy. There were stores that were mostly run by business majors, cafes, restaurants, and a whole lot of fast food chains. All, of course, were closed.

Aoi bit back a grin. "You're free to leave anytime you want."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," I said, watching my words. I was still finding it hard to believe how she'd forgiven me easily a little while back. Granted, I did not deserve it for how I've treated her lately, but what I said was true. I've been racking my brain on how to make things go back to the way they were since she got back not long ago.

I've forgotten how easy things were when it was with Aoi and how she was never the type to hold grudges. I should've talked to her sooner.

"Everything's different at night, don't you think?"

I was lost in my thoughts that I did not notice her walk ahead of me. "What do you mean?"

She turned to face me, walking backwards. Under the moonlight, her eyes were so dark, the looked black. Aoi spread her arms and twirled back, facing forward. "Just… everything. It feels like there's a mystery waiting to unfold right before my very eyes. The shadows are inviting, captivating even. It isn't busy, there aren't any people, but at the same time it isn't dead silent." She stopped walking and when I caught up to her she had her eyes closed. "Listen," she said, sensing my presence.

I did. And though she didn't ask, I said, "I hear crickets and the wind."

It was calming. Almost therapeutic.

Too bad my phone ruined the moment.

I mumbled a sorry and cursed under my breath. It was only when I already answered my phone, without checking who it was, did it dawned to me how late it was. Who would call me at this time?

"Hello?"

"Ruka, darling," the person on the other end of the line said. "Hi, I'm so sorry. It's late, I know, but you asked me to call me when something happens."

"Miyuki," I said, recognizing her voice. Aoi gave me a curious look but said nothing. "What's up?"

"It's Kiko."

I got off the phone less than a minute after Miyuki explained everything. During that span of time, Aoi walked away, giving me privacy, and checked the displays in one of the store's windows.

"Hey," I said upon reaching her. She turned and smiled. I had to look away. I always forget what I was supposed to say whenever she smiled at me. "Uhm, wanna take a little detour? It's not far, still inside the school. But we have to hurry."

"Where to?"

It was my turn to smile. "You just have to trust me."

* * *

 _1:13 AM_

To say that Aoi Hyuuga was shocked would be an understatement. We were both still gasping for air, having to sprint to the other side of the campus in record time. We could've arrived earlier if it weren't for the night shift security guards stopping us, thinking we were in trouble. They let us go after we showed them our school ID's and I explained what was happening.

"That," Aoi said, still catching her breath, crimson eyes wide. "Is a huge ass dog."

Akita Inus are large dog breeds to begin with. Kiko even more so.

"Kiko meet Aoi. Aoi meet Kiko." I introduced her to the dog. Aoi has already met Miyuki, the clinic's nurse, she's been working here for the past twenty seven years. "Kiko's about to be a mom."

"Oh… _wow_."

I lead her to the wash room. "They found Kiko out on the streets about six weeks ago. No collar or anything. She was abandoned," I explained as I washed my hands and gestured her to do the same. "She was placed in the university's shelter and we planned on getting her spayed when we realized she was pregnant."

Aoi nodded, taking it in. "You're an intern at the school's veterinary clinic?"

I shook my head. "I volunteer at the shelter, but I do plan on becoming an intern here next semester."

"If you're not working here… then what are we doing here?" She dried her hands with a paper towel.

"Oh. Right. Kiko's a bit of a handful. Traumatized, maybe from her previous owner."

"That's horrible. Poor thing."

I nodded in agreement, recalling how Kiko was when she first arrived at the shelter. She's made so much progress since. "They wanted to make sure everything goes smoothly during the delivery."

I didn't explain further knowing Aoi would catch on. She did.

"They want you to use your Alice to calm her down."

"Just in case the need arises," I said.

"That's very nice of you."

"Thanks." I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up. "We should check up on Kiko."

* * *

 _1:46 AM_

Kiko was doing great. I only had to use my Alice at one point in the beginning. I wasn't worried at the Akita Inu giving birth in front of me. I was more worried at the girl who was on the verge of hyperventilating right next to me.

I nudged Aoi's elbow lightly and whispered, "You alright?"

She nodded a bit too early. I visibly saw and heard her gulp. She pointed at Kiko, her finger slightly shaking. "A little tiny fur ball just came out of her vagina."

Miyuki's laughter filled the room, followed by mine. This woman does not have a filter.

Miyuki, who was crouched right next to Kiko, stood up and wiped the tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Ruka, I think your girlfriend has seen enough."

"No it's fine. I'm alright," she answered even though her face has lost its color. She didn't even notice Miyuki called her my girlfriend.

"You sure, dear? That's only the first puppy. There should at least be five more."

Miyuki no longer waited for Aoi's response. To me, she said, "It's okay, darling. I can take it from here. There are other nurses on duty. Thank you so much for your help." She looked back at Aoi and gave her a genuine smile. "It was nice meeting you, dear."

After we bid our goodbyes and I checked Kiko one last time, I placed my hand on Aoi's lower back and guided her to the exit. Once we were outside, Aoi leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh and held her hand up. "Give me a sec." She closed her eyes as if she was mentally counting to ten, trying to control her breathing.

When her eyes opened and with a stern face, she told me, "Don't. I know that look. Don't even think about it."

I didn't know I had a look. "What should I not think about?"

"You're about to say sorry," she said with certainty. Daring me to correct her if she was wrong. I didn't, I was just a second away from rolling out an apology for letting her go through that. "Don't. It's not your fault I had a little freak out. You're thinking I didn't enjoy our little detour. You're wrong, I liked it. Dogs are cute. Puppies are cute." Aoi busied herself by untying her hair which has been up in a bun the entire night. She's always had her hair tied, this was the first time I've seen it down in a long time. She brushed her fingers through it as it went pass her shoulders. "I was just overwhelmed, I still am. God, I'm talking way too fast. That was just my first time seeing a living being give birth. It's like she just pooped but out in a different hole you know."

I grinned. Unfiltered Aoi Hyuuga has returned. "That's sort of how it works, yeah. Just riskier and more painful than doing the number two," I said sarcastically trying to hold back my laughter.

Aoi was about put her hair up all over again when I absentmindedly interjected, "Leave it down." Aoi's arms froze and I realized what I just said. "I mean, you have hair nice- nice hair! You rarely have your hair down and it looks nice. You look nice. Not that you look nice with it up or anything." I faked a laugh. I was embarrassing myself. "But you do you. Strong independent woman, am I right?"

She grinned, enjoying my embarrassment, but surprisingly, her hands left her hair and she let it fall. "Let's go, dork. I'm picking our next destination."

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't confuse you with the sudden change of perspective. Also, I said in the previous chapter that this will only be a twoshot and that I'll update in a few hours. Sorry about that. This fic has ended up with too many scenes, I originally planned this as a oneshot but gah. But I'm certain the next chapter is the last one. I hope. Lol.

And thank you so much for the feedback! I know not a lot of people read Ruka and Aoi fics so I'm glad you trust my writing enough to give this pairing a try.

Songs I listened to on repeat (so far) while writing this fic: _  
DuckTales_ by _Felicia Barton  
Boys Like You _by _Anna Clendening  
_ _Sunshine_ by _Monkey Majik  
_ _Your Song_ by _Rita Ora_

All the love,  
 _Vanilla Coated Love_


End file.
